


pocketful of flowers (jampacked, my love)

by angelcakkes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Whole Mess, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Jaeyong, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, established johnten, established markhyuck, florist!jeno, implied established jaemin/jungwoo, minor doyu or dota, ofcourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Jeno coughs up flowers to express his love for Renjun





	pocketful of flowers (jampacked, my love)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rushed mess. it was just a string of spontaneous ideas I fit together and made this. anyways, enjoy.

With his brows furrowed, Jeno inserts the final zinnia stalk into the bundle of peonies. The bright magenta, amongst the soft pink, creating a brilliant display of everlasting love. Sunlight streams in through the tall glass windows, washing the work room in warm light. The skin on his arm pricks with heat, where the sun rays touch. The overhead fan whirs, a dull hum filling the otherwise silent room. Jeno steps back to look at the finished product.

_Too much pink._

Grabbing the trimmers off the counter, he walks over to the greenhouse behind the shop. He scans the floor as he weaves between the plethora of coloured shrubs, eyes flitting over the white letters arranged in alphabetical order. He stops at _B,_ and looks up to find exactly what he needed to balance out the arrangement. Carefully, he snips a few stems of baby’s breath, and heads back to the work room.

Finally, after arranging the tiny, white flowers into the bouquet, he sighs. He wraps the bouquet up in white plastic, tying it all together with a pale pink ribbon. He carries it out of the work room and to the main counter.

“I’m done with the four o’clock order.” He calls out. From behind the shelves full of flowers, Doyoung sticks his head out to acknowledge Jeno and his work.

“It’s beautiful.” He smiles, and Jeno swells with pride. He was getting better at this, and about time too, as it was his sixth month as an arranger, and second year at the job overall. “Stick the card onto it,” Doyoung says, pointing to the white card on the counter. “I’ll get Mark-“

“I’m here.” Mark cuts in, stepping in to the room, phone in hand. “And I can’t deliver. I’m so sorry but I have to sign out early.”

Doyoung’s brows crease with worry at Mark’s frantic voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, no, I don’t know.” He waves his phone in the air, “Donghyuck didn’t get selected for the musical and his mum’s worried because he hasn’t stopped crying.”

Doyoung nods, understanding the situation. Donghyuck had been practicing for the role for months, so he was rightfully devastated. And Mark, being the supportive boyfriend, needed to be there for him. “Go, and tell him we love him and that the director is a blind and deaf dick for not picking him.”

Mark chuckles, then thanks him before running out of the shop. Doyoung turns his attention back to Jeno. “Ten’s out on another delivery, and Jisung’s got the day off.” He gives Jeno an apologetic look, clapping his palms together. “Will you please do it? I know you don’t like doing deliveries. “

“Sure.” Jeno shrugs casually, grabbing the keys for the scooter off the hook by the door. “I mean, it can’t be helped right. Besides, the weather’s nice.”

Doyoung blows him a kiss, to which Jeno mock-grimaces, before scurrying out of the store. The spring breeze picks up, a cool gust of wind weaving through his hair, balancing out the heat from the afternoon sun. Carefully, he places the bouquet in the front basket, and heads off to the address.

-

Jeno pulls up at an art galleria, checking his phone to make sure this was the correct address. Stepping off the scooter and picking up the order form and flowers, he makes his way over. The galleria front is all clear glass panels, and Jeno can’t distinguish between the door and the window. He peers through, taking in the stark white walls, void of any art pieces. He spots large cloths covering frames, and assumes that the place was being redecorated. His eyes continue to roam, until they land on a figure leaning against the front desk. A boy, with small build and honey-gold hair, dressed in a peach shirt and pale jeans, was typing away on his phone. He shifts slightly, body turning to the front, and Jeno’s breath hitches. The boy was beautiful, for lack of an even better, more fitting, term. With small, dainty features, he looked like he came out of a fairy-tale. Jeno continues to stare at _the fairy_ , until said _fairy_ looks up. He squints at Jeno, tucking his phone away, and walks up to the door. When he makes a slight turn, and steps out a few panels away, does Jeno realise he’d been standing before a window.

“Can I help you?” The boy asks, watching Jeno curiously.

Jeno gawks, shuffling closer to the actual door. “Uhh. Flowers. For, uhh,” He checks the card again, “Mr. Lee.”

Renjun notes the bouquet he was holding out, and turns to look back at the shop, then back at Jeno. “Taeyo- I mean, Mr. Lee isn’t in right now.”

“Oh.” Jeno’s mouth awkwardly supplies. The boy looks at him expectantly, and Jeno finally speaks again. “I just need someone to sign for these.”

“Oh, sure. Come in, I’ll get a pen.”

Jeno follows him inside and gently closes the glass door behind him, figuring it was too late to say that he already has a pen he can use. The boy shuffles back, as Jeno takes out the clipboard from under his arm. He swiftly signs for the flowers, and takes the bouquet. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Jeno blurts. He stays rooted to the floor, taken by the way the boy was blinking up at him.

“You arranged them?” The boy asks.

“Um yeah, I – uhh, I’m not a – uhh this is temporary.” He finally splutters, waving his hands over himself to explain the delivery-boy situation.

The boy hums, lips pressed together. Jeno sways on his feet, distracted by thoughts of how _soft_ the boy’s lips look, until he feels a buzz at the back of his jeans. He pulls out his phone, and sees a text from Doyoung float to the screen.

**Doyoung:**

_Did you deliver it?_

He taps out a quick _yes,_ then looks up at the boy again.

“Is that all?”

Jeno colours, realising that he’d been idly standing there, staring at a stranger. “Yes!” He yelps, a bit too loudly, then runs out the door without so much as a farewell. The boy watches him go, hand stuck mid-wave as Jeno hops onto the scooter and zooms away.

-

Renjun gently tucks the flowers into a vase, pushing the stems so they all fit together cosily. He gives them a quick sniff, and is hit with an overwhelming perfume that makes his head numb. The door to the office opens, revealing Taeyong and Jaemin carrying large boxes of LED lights.

Jaemin coos when he sees the flowers, dropping the box on the table. “Pretty, Jun. Who are they for, and from whom?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Renjun gives him a shove, then points at Taeyong and says, “for Mr. Lee over there.”

Taeyong frowns at their giggles. He walks over to the bouquet, taking the card from between the stems. He flips it between his fingers, one side with the store name in cursive, _Blossoms_ , and the other side, blank. “There’s no name saying who it’s from.”

“Oooohhhhhh, secret admirer.” Jaemin and Renjun coo, stifling snickers.

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “That’s annoying.” He mutters. Despite so, he strokes the petals of a peony, a smile creeping up to his face. It falls off, when he notices Jaemin and Renjun peeking at him. He clears his throat, “get back to work! The exhibition is in two weeks, go!” He barks, and the two flee before Taeyong chides them any further.

“Man, I wonder who likes Taeyong _now_.” Jaemin says when they walk out to the hall. Grabbing a chair, he steps up to change the lights to the new, brighter ones.

“Probably anyone that’s seen his face,” Renjun adds, steadying the chair Jaemin was standing on. “I mean, his face itself is deserving of all the flowers in the world.” Jaemin hums, agreeing. He steps down and moves the chair to the next light to repeat the process. “You should’ve been here to see the delivery boy.” Renjun speaks again, “he was the cutest thing. Had the face of a god, but very awkward, which made him _adorable._ ”

“Oh? My Junnie likes someone?”

Renjun stammers. “No. Just because I find someone attractive doesn’t mean I like them.”

Jaemin steps down from the chair, and gives Renjun a pointed look. “Did you get his name?” Renjun averts his eyes elsewhere, earning him a shove from Jaemin. “Jun! You could’ve done that much.”

“I was distracted. By his face.” Renjun defends, arms folding over his chest.

“And now you may never see that face again! What do I keep telling you, that you gotta put yourself out there.”

“We can’t all be like you, and declare very blatantly, and very loudly over the campus intercom that we think someone has a nice ass.”

Jaemin throws his arms up, as if to make a point. “And look now, Jungwoo is my boyfriend.” Renjun gives him a blank stare, then moves away to stand under another light. Jaemin follows with the chair, propping himself onto it again. “I’m just saying, it wouldn’t hurt. Maybe this boy is gone, but the next one that comes along, Renjun promise me you’ll make a move.”

Renjun sighs, giving in. There is some truth to his words. At this rate, he’ll end up alone forever. Him and his ragamuffin Nala. “Fine.”

Jaemin steps down, beaming at Renjun. He taps him on the nose, and Renjun scrunches his face at the touch. “Good boy.”

-

Jeno twists the knob to the apartment open, throwing the keys onto the couch. Jaehyun pops his head out of the kitchen, nodding at him in acknowledgement.

“Welcome back.”

Jeno hums in response, pushing past him to get to the fridge.

“I’m making dinner, and mum said to call. Said you haven’t called her in a while.” Jaehyun says from the counter, lathering chicken in spices.

Jeno releases his mouth from the bottle of cold water with a pop. “I haven’t had the time. I’m drowning with assignments and work this week.”

Jaehyun gives him a look of sympathy. “Ask Doyoung to give you a break. Or should I talk to him?”

Jeno declines, shaking his hand at him. “It’s fine.” He moves to the counter, propping himself up onto it. “I made another arrangement today, and got two compliments!” He says, gleefully sticking up two fingers. “One from the flower expert Doyoung himself, and another from-“ He stops, not sure if he wanted to tell his brother about the pretty boy. Jaehyun probes him with a poke to his side, and Jeno squirms. “I had to deliver the order to the guy, Mr Lee, who wasn’t there but this pretty-“

The clashing sound of pots falling to the floor cut him off. Jumping off the counter, he squints at Jaehyun, who crouches down to pick up the fallen utensils.

“Are you okay? Damn, what’s got you so jumpy?” Jeno asks frantically.

Jaehyun clears his throat, waving him off. “I’m fine. Just, butterfingers.” He says, wiggling his fingers and wryly laughing it off. Jeno peers at him for a moment, then shrugs it off, opting not to bother with his brother’s strangeness.

“Okay then, I’m going to be in my room. Call me when dinner’s done.”

Jaehyun flashes him a thumbs-up, as Jeno leaves for his room. Flopping down onto his bed, Jeno closes his eyes and lets his mind roam. Of course, it wanders to the boy from today, whose name Jeno didn’t gather thanks to his spluttering. His cheeks warm faintly, thinking about the way the boy’s eyes sparkled when he looked at the flowers. He flips over, pressing his face into the sheets. The boy was gone now. It’s not like Jeno would ever see him again, and even if he did, his brain would switch off and he’d stumble over his words again. Groaning, he sits up, deciding to do some work and not think about pretty boys with nice lips.

-

Donghyuck swings his legs, licking his ice cream, as he sits on top of the counter.

“So, this pretty boy, you haven’t seen him since last Tuesday?”

Jeno shakes his head, without looking up from the bouquet of tulips he was assorting. Honestly, he didn’t know how Donghyuck had managed to pry it out of him. He had come in with Mark on Friday, feeling better after crying his eyes out for three days. Then, falling into conversation with him, Jeno found himself spilling about the boy that _looked like a fairy._ Donghyuck had a way of knowing when someone was hiding something, and then coercing it out of them, choosing his words wisely to make them talk. It’s how he got Mark to confess to him first. Jeno shudders. Donghyuck could be eerily clever, sometimes.

“That’s so sad, considering you _haven’t been able to stop thinking about him_.” Donghyuck quotes. Jeno regrets telling him that.

“Why are you even here?” Jeno puts the freshly trimmed tulips into a vase, ready for Yuta to arrange.

“Mark’s taking me out for lunch,” Donghyuck says, licking at his ice cream, “when he comes back.” He jumps off the counter, following Jeno into the storage room. Jeno takes out a box full of wrapping paper and ribbons, and carries it back to the work room, Donghyuck trailing after him.

“I have an idea.”

“Hyuck, no. Not your ideas.”

Donghyuck settles himself on the counter again, pulling Jeno’s arm so the latter would listen. “It’s a good one, I promise. How about, you deliver flowers to them again.”

Jeno frowns at him and tells him, “there are no orders addressed there currently.”

“So, make one! You arrange the flowers, and deliver them to him yourself.”

“What if he’s not there, like how Mr. Lee wasn’t there, and, I don’t know his name, so I can’t leave it to someone to give to him.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth, then closes it again, tapping his chin in thought. Jeno goes back to unpacking boxes of wrappers and categorizing them into colours and textures, until Donghyuck leaps off the counter and runs into Doyoung’s office. Jeno watches him go with a cocked eyebrow, then watches him run back with a yellow file.

“His sign.” He says, slamming the folder of past orders onto the marble counter top. “You said, he signed for the flowers. You can find out his name now!”

Jeno eyes the file, feeling his stomach churn with both curiosity and anxiety. “I don’t know. Seems kind of stalker-ish. Besides, I’m not going through with your plan anyways, it’s stupid.”

Donghyuck grabs his shoulders, turning Jeno towards him. “You know it’s not stupid. You’re just being a coward. Also, in the name of true love, this is granted knowledge.” He taps the file, and that’s all Jeno needs for the curiosity to take over. He flips to the page dating last Tuesday’s order, skimming down to where the boy had signed the form. He squints, trying to read the cursive writing.

“Oh, move over I’ll do it.” Donghyuck snaps and shoves him aside, peering over the page. “And, get your glasses.”

Jeno hastily searches for his glasses and rushes back with them perched on his nose, meeting with a grinning Donghyuck.

“His name’s Renjun.”

-

Renjun wipes the coffee spill off the counter, tossing the soiled paper towel into the bin. He slumps against the counter, watching the slow Monday afternoon pass by. The buzz of chatter from the café, and the clanging from the kitchen, dulls at the back of his head, as his mind drifts off for the fifth time during his 3-hour shift.

“Thinking about _Adonis_ again?” Chenle taunts, emerging from the kitchen. He cackles, then yelps when Renjun moves to hit him.

“This is why I don’t call people until you’re asleep.” He groans, rubbing his temples. He rang Sicheng the night after he spoke with Jaemin about the flower boy, to discuss what Jaemin said, and Chenle – his annoying roommate who he thought was asleep – had heard everything, and wouldn’t stop being a nuisance. 

Chenle ignore him, and goes back to teasing him. “What did you say again? He had a face sculpted by the gods, but a smile so shy yet bright the sun dims in shame? You’re so chee- ACK! Johnny! Renjun hit me!”

Johnny, the café manager, emerges from the kitchen to glare at Chenle. “I could hear you provoking him, you know. You deserved it.”

Chenle huffs, and Renjun throws him a smug smile. The doorbell makes a metallic _ding_ , making Renjun immediately turn back to the counter. A group of boys walk in, three of them making their way to sit at a table, as one walks up to the counter. Renjun watches the back of the dark-haired, bespectacled boy take a seat, his back towards him. He can’t help but feel familiarity creep up on him, but doesn’t dwindle on it too long, for the customer clears his throat. Renjun attends to the blonde boy, scratching down an order of three iced lattes, one americano, and two cherry pies for a _Mark Lee_.

He continues to bicker with Chenle in hushed voices as they prepare the drinks. Renjun shoves Chenle a bit too hard, and almost makes the boy burn himself with the milk steamer. Taeil walks out of the kitchen, sets the pies down, then walks back with a wack to both of their heads. They stop fighting after that, with Chenle running off to text his friend, and Renjun ringing up the orders.

The lunch time rush begins, and Renjun is swarmed with customers. He doesn’t get to think about _Adonis_ again, or about the familiar customer, until he hears him speak.

“Yuta! You forgot your cap!” The boy yells, waving a snapback around as he exits the café. Renjun gapes and watches the boy go, before running into the kitchen.

“He was here! He was here I heard him but I missed him!” He exclaims, jumping on the spot. Johnny ruffles his hair, muttering a quick “good for you,” before hurrying away to the oven.

Chenle darts out from behind the shelves, screaming, “what?! I missed him! The guy Renjun’s in love with?!”

Renjun gives him a blank unimpressed stare as Chenle snickers behind the shelves. He throws a dishrag at him, that hits Chenle right in the face. Victoriously, Renjun returns to the counter as the doorbell rings again.

 

Following his shift, Renjun heads to the galleria. The exhibition was a week away, and they still had to mark and hang most of the artwork. He walks in to find Jaemin draping white sheets over the boards, for the projection pieces.

“I saw him.” Renjun chimes, giddily skipping up to Jaemin, “he stopped by the café.”

Jaemin drops the sheet. “What? Did you get his name?”

Renjun shrinks, feeling dejected again. “No. I was busy, and he was with company.”

Jaemin slaps his arm, disappointed at Renjun’s failure to put a name to the face he’s been dreaming about for a week. “Jun! What did I say!”

“I know. I’m sorry. Hopefully he’ll come again?” Jaemin groans and Renjun sympathizes with him. He knows a missed chance when sees one, or in this case, is the cause of one.

They topic is dropped as they busy themselves with organising the hall room in time for the show, and before Taeyong shows up to give them a scolding for not getting anything done. Sicheng arrives with a box full of sticker dots, for pricing and selling the art, and the subject is raised again. He shows more compassion than Jaemin, patting Renjun’s back and telling him that _third time’s a charm_. Renjun wants to believe that he’s right, if a third time even comes.

-

Jeno steps back to marvel at his finished bouquet of hydrangeas and gardenias. After spending the whole Tuesday over this bouquet, it was finally complete. He smiles contently, taking it to Doyoung’s office to get his approval.

“Does this say, _I want to develop a blossoming relationship with you_?” He asks, standing at the door, holding the bouquet out. Doyoung eyes the piece, then looks up at Jeno.

“Is this for the Renjun boy?”

“ _Donghyuck told you?_ ”

Doyoung shakes his head, “no, no. Yuta told me, who was told by Jisung, who was told by Ten, who was told by Mark, who was told by-“

“I get it.” Jeno deadpans. “I hate all of you.”

“Aw don’t be mad. You look so cute blushing like that, you don’t look angry at all.” Doyoung coos. Jeno’s hand flies to his cheeks, trying to hide his embarrassment. then runs out before Doyoung can tease him anymore. Out of earshot, he hears Doyoung yell, “the bouquet is perfect,” before he leaves the shop. He catches Mark out front, as he returns from another delivery.

“Going to the galleria with that?” Mark asks, pointing to the flowers. Jeno doesn’t answer, because Mark’s grin tells him he knows. “I just came back from there. Delivered a bouquet of jasmines to Mr. Lee, except another blonde boy signed for it.” Jeno visibly perks, and Mark catches the small action. “That was _him_ wasn’t it?” He gasps. “He’s cute. You’re right. Looks like a fairy.”

“Yes. Okay. Bye.” Jeno starts up the scooter and drives away from the shop, Mark waving him away with a shout of good luck.

Traffic was horrible, and Jeno arrives at the galleria later than he expected. Checking the time on his phone to be 4:37 in the afternoon, he silently prays that Renjun is still there.

 _What am I even doing?_ He thinks to himself, finding it daft that he is acting so daringly over a boy he barely knows. He checks himself on his phone screen, then makes his way to the glass door, tapping on it lightly. He spots Renjun with two others, hanging large frames on the bare walls. He knocks again, a bit louder, and Renjun turns at the sound. Jeno isn’t one to fuel his own hopes, but he swears Renjun brightens upon seeing him. His heart calms at the thought.

With a smile, Renjun opens the door, beckoning Jeno to come inside. Jeno glances at the two boys, who turn away as soon as Jeno looks at them, appearing to busy themselves with the art.

“We meet again.” Renjun says softly, smiling at him. Jeno gives him a shy smile, presenting him with the bouquet.

“For you.”

Renjun cradles the bouquet in his hands, warmly gazing at it, before shifting the look towards Jeno. “From you?” He turns the card over, to find a messy _I think you’re lovely_ , scrawled on the back.

“Yes – no – I mean, yeah. I made them, but the sender is anonymous.” He blurts, then mentally kicks himself. _Why why why did I say that? Why didn’t I just tell him?_

“Oh.” Comes the reply from Renjun, but the smile doesn’t slip off his face. His eyes gleam, as he looks up at Jeno excitedly. “There’s really no name?” Jeno doesn’t reply, opting to rub the back of his nape instead. Renjun lets it slide, and asks Jeno if he’d like come coffee. Jeno nods, following Renjun to the back. He gives an awkward smile at the two boys that stare at him as he trails after Renjun.

Renjun guides Jeno into a small kitchen for the staff, leaving the bouquet with Jeno for a moment. He comes back with a tall, glass jug, and fills it with water, before placing the bouquet in it. He gives the flowers a quick sniff, smiling as the fragrance hits his nose, less overwhelming than the previous bouquet. Jeno’s eyes follow his movements, as Renjun moves around the kitchen to make Jeno a cup of coffee.

“Another guy from your store arrived just before.” He leans against the counter, waiting for the coffee to pour from the automated machine. “Another bouquet for Taeyong – that’s Mr. Lee. Any idea who it might be from?” Jeno shakes his head, and Renjun hums in thought. “Definitely a secret admirer then.” Renjun states, clasping his hands together. The coffee machine beeps, signalling that the coffee is ready. Renjun places the cup before Jeno, then takes the seat before him.

“I was hoping it’d be you, when the jasmine bouquet arrived…” He trails off, but Jeno catches the glint in his eyes. “Though I’m glad you came to personally deliver these to me.” He adds, gently stroking the gardenia petals.

Jeno wants to say something. Anything. But he doesn’t trust his own mouth to say something smart or coherent. So, he stays mum.

“I’m Renjun, by the way.”

“I know – I mean,” Jeno clears his throat, fighting back the blush he can _feel_ crawling up to his neck. “I’m Jeno.”

“Jeno.” Renjun repeats softly, and Jeno falters. Never would he have guessed, that something so simple as someone saying his name, would have him staggered. But the way Renjun’s soft voice calls his name, the way it falls of his tongue, the way his small lips curl around it. Jeno is floored. He gulps down the last of the still-too-hot coffee, and it burns down his throat. At least now, Jeno can’t speak and make a fool of himself anymore. Renjun chuckles lightly as Jeno winces at the burn, then rushes to get him a glass of water. Jeno thanks him, before excusing himself that he has to take the scooter back and help close shop. Renjun nods and walks him to the door, thanking him for the flowers.

“You’re really good at flower arrangements.” Renjun compliments, earning him a shy laugh and small mumble of gratitude from Jeno. Before Jeno turns to leave, Renjun grabs his sleeve. Jeno stares down at his hand, eyes wide, and Renjun promptly releases him. “There’s an art exhibition being held here next week.” He gestures to the room, and Jeno looks around at the developing exposition. “I’m sure you can tell. Anyways. You should come. It’s on Friday, 8pm. Bring friends. Or don’t. Up to you. You don’t even have to come it might be boring for you it’s okay if you don’t I just wanted to-“

“Sounds great. I’ll be there. Here. Wherever.”

“Okay.” Renjun beams, waving Jeno away as he mounts his scooter and drives off with a quick wave back. When Jeno disappears down the street, Renjun turns back to the store. Jaemin gapes, a pitched squeal coming out of him. Renjun grins wider, jumping up to Jaemin.

“You weren’t kidding! He does look like a god!”

Renjun grabs Jaemin’s hands, bouncing on the spot. “The card said you’re lovely he said I’m lovely he thinks I’m lovely!”

Sicheng smiles and wraps his arms around Renjun, squeezing his smaller frame, and whispers, “I told you so.”

-

Jeno returns the keys to the hook, heading straight for the work room. Donghyuck, Mark, and Ten are sitting at the table, chatting, Jisung is in the corner typing on his phone, while Doyoung and Yuta sketch out designs on the work bench. As soon as Jeno walks in, they look up.

“I did it. I gave it to him.”

Doyoung and Donghyuck squeal, rushing to give Jeno a hug. Doyoung pinches his cheeks and Jeno is too pleased to mind.

“What did he say?” Yuta asks him, arrangement designs abandoned as he leans over the table, eagerly waiting for Jeno to spill.

“Well, I told him it was from an anonymous sender-“

A series of _what_ echoes throughout the room. Jeno holds his hands up in defence before anyone could pounce on him. “ _But_ , he invited me to the art exhibition being held next Friday, so I’ll see him again.”

Jeno stands awkwardly still, as they all share a look, then Donghyuck turns back to him. “Well then, _obviously_ , we all have to come with you.”

Jeno frowns, his body being weighed down by looming dread. “What?”

“Just in case you screw this up for yourself, and so we can see Renjun for ourselves.” Ten adds. Mark then whispers that Renjun was _really pretty_ and _totally Jeno’s type_ , but Jeno blurs it all out. He shouldn’t have told them. Jeno by himself is enough of a wreck, but with his friends there, it’d be a disaster.

“Oh, this is so exciting! Doyoung sings, sliding past Jeno. “I have to tell Jaehyun and your mum and your sister-“

Jeno panics, scampering after Doyoung as he exits the room. “No. No. Don’t do that.”

Doyoung cackles, dodging Jeno as he tries to pull him back, briskly walking into his office and shutting the door. Jeno lets out a small whine, dreading going home, and the definite phone call he’ll be getting from his mum and sister.

-

Jeno works front desk on Wednesdays. He doesn’t mind; enjoying the peace and quiet it brings with both Yuta and Ten working – and bickering – at the back. Leaning against the counter, he looks out the glass panels of the door. The world carries on faintly, the sound of tires against tar, heels against pavement, stifled by the thick glass doors. Despite it being the heart of spring, they had very few orders for large arrangements. People stop by for the occasional bouquet, but nothing that required all the staff to be assembling flowers vigorously.

Jeno stretches over the counter, resting his head on the marble top, cooled by the airconditioned air. He is weary still, after last night’s interrogation from his family. His mum and sister demanded to meet _the boy_ , and Jaehyun had asked him _how long has it been boys_. Jeno just shrugged it off because truthfully, he doesn’t know either. Renjun’s the only one.

And then his mind wanders to Renjun, and Friday. He feels giddy, thinking maybe they could go on a date. Maybe he could get his number. Maybe Renjun will like him back, and they’ll live happily ever after when Renjun takes him back to Fairyland and away from his disastrous friends.

His thoughts are interrupted with an ear-splitting crash. Jeno runs to the back, stopping when he notices broken ceramic scattered across the floor. He looks up at Doyoung, who stares at the mess.

“What happened?” He asks, concerned. Doyoung looks shaken. He looks up at Jeno, as if finally noticing he was there, then shares a look with Yuta that Jeno can’t decipher. Yuta presses his lips into a thin line, then walks out of the room. Jeno watches him go, then rushes over to the broom cupboard to clean up the mess.

“Here, I’ll do it.” Doyoung takes the dust pan out of Jeno’s hands, crouching down to clean up the shards of ceramic.

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks softly, treading lightly around a dazed Doyoung. “Where’s Ten?” He looks around for said man. Maybe he’ll have some answers.

“He went out for lunch with Johnny.”

“Oh.”

Doyoung discards the pieces, then heads to his office without another word. Jeno watches him go, feeling lost and worried. Yuta comes back into the room with a grim expression, then quickly leaves with a pair of trimmers. Jeno blankly watches him go, missing the chance to ask him anything. Slowly, he walks back to the front desk, in time to serve a customer.

Ten returns after Jeno’s done waving the customer off with a bouquet of calla lilies. He opens his mouth to fill him in on what just happened, but stops, unsure if he should disclose an event like that.

Ten looks at him, puzzled. “What’s wrong? Your gaping like a fish.”

Jeno brushes him off, saying, “it’s nothing.”

Ten shrugs, sliding a tuna melt over the counter. Jeno thanks him, as he eats, and listens to Ten go on about his lunch date with Johnny and his friends. Jisung walks in with Mark and Donghyuck after a while, and the peace is gone, overpowered by chatter and laughter. Jeno almost forgets about the tense event from before, until Jisung asks for Doyoung.

“He was supposed to teach me about assembling stalked flowers.”

Jeno stammers, and the all turn to look at him expectantly. “Isn’t he in his office?”

Jisung shakes him head. Jeno shrugs, genuinely not knowing where he could’ve gone.

“Is Yuta around?” Ten asks. Jisung shakes his head again. Ten slumps in his seat, humming in thought. Mark and Donghyuck share a look, then swiftly change the topic. Jeno feels lost again. He wants to ask Ten if he knows what’s going on, but the latter excuses himself and leaves the shop before Jeno gets the chance.

“Weird.” Donghyuck quietly remarks, watching Ten go.

_Yeah. Weird._

-

“You guys are awful.” Johnny deadpans as he walks into the kitchen. Renjun, at least, has the decency to give him an apologetic look. On the other hand, Chenle just cackles.

“What were we supposed to do? We haven’t seen Ten in ages, and we missed him!” Taeyong turns to look around the room. “Right?” They all nod. Johnny lets out a whine.

“You brought him to our café for lunch, what were you even expecting?” Kun adds as he presses dough into a tart mould.

“Anyways.” Taeyong calls them to attention. “We have some important matters to discuss here.” They quickly move on to discuss the exhibition, assigning who will be walking around with trays of cupcakes for the guests – Taeil, Chenle, Johnny – and who will be distributing pamphlets to promote the artwork – Kun and Lucas. Jaehyun had _very_ willingly volunteered to help Taeyong with the projector, according to Jaemin, so that was smoothly sorted. Renjun, Sicheng, and Jaemin, as interns at the galleria, would have to spend the night explaining the works, leaving Taeyong to manage and make sure everything runs smoothly. With only three days left, Renjun is surprised Taeyong hasn’t started greying, and was handling the stress well. The owner of the galleria was coming to inspect too, yet he held up a perfectly peachy front.

“Is that fine?” Taeyong doesn’t wait for an answer, clapping his hands together. “Good. Okay now disperse.” He shoos them away, and Renjun heads back to the front with Lucas. He walks over to the door, flipping over the sign to open, the heads back to his position behind the counter. Lucas sweeps over the tiles, and asks, “what about your date?”

Renjun squints at him. “How do you even know? And, it’s not a date.”

“Jungwoo told me, who was-“

“Told by Jaemin, yeah, I connected the dots.” He sighs, “I’ll ask Jaemin to cover for my sections for a bit. I don’t know, I’ll see.”

Lucas purses his lips and nods. “Okay. Good luck, and dress cute. Wear your denim jacket. You look good in it.”

Renjun lifts an eyebrow at him. “Thanks, I’ll see.”

“You haven’t spoken to him since last Tuesday?” Renjun shakes his head, earning him a frown from Lucas. “Dude, what? You gotta let him know your still up for Friday. What if he forgot?”

Renjun feels antsy, coming to realise that he probably should have asked for Jeno’s contact details. “I don’t have his number.”

“Well, do you know the shop? Maybe you can go and see him.”

They are interrupted by a group of high school girls entering the café, giggling and gossiping. Lucas faces Renjun, and gives him a look that says, _do something about it._

Renjun nods, then attends to the customers with a practiced smile on his face.

-

Jeno stops at the door to the work room on Wednesday, when he sees Yuta at the bench, arranging a bouquet of blue and purple anemones.

“Hey.” He says quietly, slowly stepping into the room.

Yuta gives him a smile. “Hey.”

Taking off his coat and settling beside Yuta, Jeno begins work on some new designs Doyoung has laid out. Yuta snips the extra ribbon off the bow, then smiles at the bouquet, “it’s done.”

Jeno acknowledges the bundle of flowers, complimenting Yuta for his work.

“Should I call Mark, to get it delivered?” Jeno asks. Yuta shakes his head, sticking the card between the tightly wound stems.

“No need. I got this.” He holds the flowers out to Jeno.

Jeno stares down at the bouquet, then back up at Yuta. “What?”

“They’re for you. Someone rang in with the order, and asked for it to be delivered to you.”

Jeno takes the bouquet, plucking the card from the stems. Flipping it over, he reads the message; _excited to see you this Friday night_. Cradling the bouquet, he smiles, thinking about how Renjun hadn’t signed it, like how he hadn’t signed his bouquet, but he _knew_. He sets the flowers into an empty vase for the time being, resuming work. His mind drifts off to Renjun, wondering what the boy was doing. Probably busy preparing for the show, his brain supplies, but his heart hopes Renjun’s thinking about him too. Jeno doesn’t care whether his friends tag along to embarrass him anymore. He just wants to see Renjun again, and maybe, score a date.

Jeno is pulled out of his thoughts when Doyoung enters the room, skidding to a halt at the sight of Yuta. Jeno looks between the two of them, waiting for the tension to rise, but it doesn’t. In fact, Jeno notices the faintest red blush on Doyoung’s cheeks. His jaw drops in shock.

“Hey. You’re shift ended a half hour ago.” Doyoung says.

“Yeah, I just had one more bouquet to do,” he looks at Jeno, then at the bouquet on the table behind him, “for Jeno. There was one for him and I wanted to deliver it personally.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Yuta presses his lips together, then speaks again, “do you wanna go out for coffee?”

Doyoung take a second to think, chewing on his bottom lip. “Sure.”

Jeno watches Yuta removes his apron, and slide an arm around Doyoung’s waist as they leave the room together. He breathes out a soft _no way_ to the empty room. His new discovery is interrupted, when Mark and Donghyuck prance in.

“Guys! Since when have Doyoung and Yuta been a thing?” Jeno blurts, not caring if they knew or not. Apparently, they did.

“Since Doyoung almost killed Yuta with the vase – no, it was that night, after the almost murder.” Donghyuck says, looking up in thought. Mark nods along.

“How’d you guys know?”

Mark pulls a chair towards the counter, with Donghyuck taking a seat on his thigh, before speaking up, “well, Yuta told Ten that Doyoung tried to kill him. Misunderstandings or whatever – oh you mean – okay – “

“ – I told Mark. Because he’s a ditz and couldn’t figure out his own emotions, let alone others.” Donghyuck cuts in. Mark shrugs, acknowledging the truth, and wraps his hands around Donghyuck’s waist. “And I, was told by Ten, who was told by Doyoung.”

Jeno forms an _O_ with his mouth, trying to wrap his head around the fact that everyone seemed to know except him. It was odd, how it all managed to escape him, despite knowing that he was always too immersed in the greenhouse to gossip around. It was also odd, because never in his life would he have imagined that Doyoung and Yuta were into each other. Doyoung and Yuta argued over everything, and were always on each other’s nerves. Well, that’s what it looked like, but turns out Jeno was horribly wrong.

Mark and Donghyuck start to drift off onto other topics, with Jeno listening in as he trims and sizes marigolds. He is interrupted again when Donghyuck asks about the bouquet of anemones.

“It’s from Renjun.” He says, watching Donghyuck smirk at him.

“Oh? But there’s no name on the card.” Jeno gestures for him to flip it over, then after reading the message, Donghyuck understands.

“I see. Well, I hope he knows that I’m excited to meet him too.” He reaches over to pinch Jeno’s cheeks, and Jeno ducks away with a shout. Donghyuck sticks his tongue out, and Jeno mirrors him.

“You don’t even work here, go away!”

Donghyuck pinches Jeno’s arm and ducks behind Mark before Jeno can retaliate. Poking his head out from behind Mark, Donghyuck pokes his tongue out again. This time, Jeno takes the mature route, and ignores him.

“Mark. Move it. There are flowers to be delivered.”

-

Renjun stuffs another cupcake into his mouth. It’s his third one of the night, and the exhibition doors had only opened half an hour ago. The galleria was teeming with more visitors than expected, and Taeyong was frantically running around to make sure everything was running smoothly. He straightens his denim jacket, and glances at the door again, waiting for the familiar figure to walk in. His attention is torn away when a group of spectators gather in front of the painting he stands before. With a smile, he begins his speech to explain the painting, as per his job for the night.

“That’s really interesting.”

Renjun turns at the voice to see Jeno smiling brightly at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Renjun smiles back.

“You sure know a lot about art.”

“Yeah well, I intern here. I have to.”

Jeno nods, then looks around the room. “You guys did a great job with the place.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh.” Jeno remembers the bouquet of freesias he was holding behind his back. “For you, as thanks for inviting me.”

“Thank you. You’re so sweet.” Renjun gingerly takes the bouquet into his arms, with a grateful smile sent Jeno’s way.

Then it’s silent for a while, before Jeno speaks again. “So-“

“Jeno! There you are! Did you find your – fairy!” Donghyuck shouts, spotting Renjun easily despite Jeno trying his best to block the boy from sight. Donghyuck walks up to them, Mark and Jisung in tow, and butts Jeno aside. “Hi. I’m Donghyuck. You must be Renjun.”

“And I’m Mark.”

“Jisung.”

Renjun glances at Jeno with confusion, before smiling back at the new company. Jeno mentally apologises to him. As if it wasn’t enough already, Doyoung and Yuta rock up beside him.

“You found him!” Doyoung cheers. He turns to Renjun and smiles at him. “Hi. I’m Doyoung, Jeno’s boss and father.” Jeno gawks, staring at Doyoung in bewilderment. He turns to Renjun and shakes his head violently, and he giggles at him. “Fine.” Doyoung adds, “I’m _like_ his father.”

Renjun stays grounded, witnessing the circle around him go off as Jeno yells at them to go away.

“Jeno!” A voice pushes through the crowd, revealing to be Ten. “Did you find your fairy – hey Renjun! _Love_ what you all did to the place.” Renjun thanks him, then lets him know that Johnny was over by the sculptures and models. Jeno furrows his brows, sharing a puzzled look with the rest of his friends. He pulls Ten back before he can leave, making the latter yelp. “How do you know Renjun?”

“Oh. What? He works at Johnny’s café – no way, no way! _This_ Renjun? Johnny’s Renjun is _your_ Renjun?”

“How many _Renjuns_ are there in this area?!” Doyoung shrieks. Ten averts his gaze.

“Ten,” Renjun’s soft voice cuts in, “you work at the same flower shop as Jeno?”

Ten grits his teeth, darting his eyes across the pinched faces. “Listen, guys, I didn’t know! I totally couldn’t put two and two together! If I’d known, I would’ve brought Jeno to Renjun immediately.” He says, pointing at the two boys. Jeno sighs. His head hurt, and this night was turning out to be weirder than he expected. He looks at Renjun, and catches him staring back. Jeno wants to drag him away somewhere else, _anywhere else_ , but Donghyuck starts to interrogate him. Jeno sobs, rubbing his hands over his face in distress, when he spots Jaehyun speeding past them.

“Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun halts, turning to the voice. “My brother?!”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?”

“I’m helping out a friend!”

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong runs up to him, scowling when he notices the large crowd surrounding Renjun. “What’s going on?”

Renjun shrugs. “Honest to god, I have no idea. I just wanted to talk to Jeno.” He says, pointing at the equally bewildered boy.

“Oh.” Taeyong acknowledges Jeno with a nod, pointing at him, he looks back at Renjun. “This your _Adonis_?” He once-overs Jeno, then gives both him and Renjun a look of approval. “He’s good.”

“He’s my brother.”

Taeyong gapes at Jaehyun in surprise. “What?”

“Hey guys. What’s happening – oh.” Jaemin pauses, looking back and forth between all the confused faces. “Uh – “

“Ten! There you are – oh. What’s going on – “

“Jisung! What are you doing here?”

As the circle begins to grow, and everyone gets more confused, Jeno shares a quick look of despair with Renjun, and they both sigh with exasperation. Renjun needs more cupcakes.

-

Renjun plops down to the floor, lying down onto his back, exhausted. The exhibition ended hours ago, but two more hours were spent with his and Jeno’s friends untangling how they were all connected. Turns out, the only connections were Jaehyun being Jeno’s brother and Taeyong’s friend, Chenle being Jisung’s friend from school, and Ten being Johnny’s boyfriend, and simultaneously knowing both circle of friends. Introductions ran through, and talks of the _small world_ ran for 2 hours, with Jeno and Renjun silently enduring it all, completely and utterly dazed.

Jaemin crouches down beside him and whispers, “Jeno’s outside. I know you two haven’t been able to talk properly, with all this going on,” he gestures to the boys gathered around each other, chatting away as if they’d known each other forever, “so I got you two some time alone.”

Renjun sits up, throwing himself around Jaemin’s shoulders. “I love you. You’re my best friend for a reason.”

“Yes, yes. I’m amazing, I know. Now go.”

Renjun quickly stands up, walking out of the galleria to meet Jeno by the curb.

“Hey.” He greets, and Jeno turns around, smiling shyly.

“Hey.”

“Sorry about that. What happened. In there.”

“Oh. Yeah – no – I’m sorry too. My friends are, uh – “

“Weird.” Renjun finishes for him. “Yeah, mine too, as you saw.”

It’s silent for a moment, with the two of them just staring at each other. Renjun clears his throat, breaking the moment. “So, _fairy_?” He smirks, remembering what Jeno’s friends had called him.

Jeno colours prettily under the night sky. He folds his arms over his chest defensively, and retaliates, “ _Adonis_?”

“You should be flattered. I don’t just compare any guy to a Greek symbol of beauty.”

“And so should you. I don’t just call any pretty boy a fairy.”

Renjun chuckles, a hand covering his mouth. The sound is music to Jeno’s ears, and he feels his heart flip in his chest.

“I think I like you.” Jeno hears himself say. His eyes grow wide, realising his untimely, unexpected, confession that he voiced out loud. Renjun blinks at him for a moment, then his eyes soften at the corners.

“You think?”

Jeno feels a rush of confidence course through his veins, as Renjun looks at him expectantly, eyes shining under the glow of the street-light. “No. I know I like you, and I know you’re prettier than any flower I’ve ever seen, and I know I want to take you out on a proper date because whatever _this_ was, was a disaster.”

Renjun giggles again, then clears his throat to say, “good, because it would be real awkward if I’m just the one who really, _really_ , likes you , and you just _think_ you do.”

They exchange numbers. Jeno saves himself as simply _Jeno_ in Renjun’s phone, whereas Renjun saves himself as _Injunieee._ Jeno thinks it’s cute and fitting. Jaehyun walks out of the galleria, with Taeyong behind him, thanking him for his help with the projector. Jaehyun rubs the back of his nape and smiles, claiming it was no problem at all and that he’d be happy to help anytime.

“Come one Jeno. Let’s go home.” Jaehyun says, walking to the car.

Jeno nods at him, then looks at Renjun. “Guess I’ll just text you. For our next date.”

“Okay.” Renjuns smiles. “I’ll be waiting.”

Jeno bids him goodbye with a quick wave, then ducks into the car. Driving off, he watches Renjun wave at him from the side mirror, his already small frame getting tinier until it’s gone.

 

Renjun arrives at his apartment late into the night. Chenle sleepily stumbles to his room, passing out with only half his body on the bed. Renjun follows in after him, yanking off his coat, and tucking the younger boy in properly. Heading for his own room, and scooping Nala up on the way, he dives straight into bed, snuggling his face against Nala’s fur. His phone beeps with a new notification floating to the screen – a message, from _Jeno_.

_Goodnight._

Renjun smiles, tapping out a quick reply, before putting his phone away on the bedside table.

_Night. Sweet dreams._

-

The next morning, Jeno shuffles out of his room and heads straight for the kitchen. Jaehyun’s already there, making breakfast, as Jeno sluggishly greets him. Downing a glass of water, he squints at the microwave clock. 08:46, it reads. Jeno inwardly groans – he has a class at 9:30.

“Who even takes class on Saturdays?” Jaehyun asks after Jeno whines to him.

“Me. Because I’m an idiot.”

“Well, change it when the new semester starts.” Jaehyun sets down a plate of box-mix pancakes before Jeno, then one for himself. They eat in silence, until Jeno recalls the events from last night.

_Renjun._

Getting up to retrieve his phone, he reappears typing a _good morning_ text to Renjun.

“The boy from last night?” Jaehyun asks through a mouth full of pancakes.

Jeno hums. “Renjun, yeah.”

“He’s cute. Taeyong says he’s really sweet too.”

Jeno peers at him over his phone screen, quirking a brow, “what about you and Taeyong.”

Jaehyun stalls, struggling to swallow the mouthful of pancake. “What about him?”

Jeno scoffs, “oh, like, how obvious your heart-eyes were getting. Since when have you liked him? How do you even know him? Obviously, he isn’t in the science department.”

Jaehyun flips his fork over in his hands, again and again, avoiding Jeno’s stare. “He needed help with the monitor, when they were doing digital art, I guess.” He mumbles, pressing a piece of cold pancake to his lips, “he just came in to our class and asked if anybody could help, and I volunteered.”

“And now, you’re in love with him.”

“Have you _seen_ his face?!” Jaehyun defends.

“Shallow.”

“Hey, he has other nice qualities too. Like his passion for art, and he’s hardworking, and – “

“Okay. I get it.” Jeno stops him, getting up to put his dish in the sink. He checks the time again and rushes to his room to get ready for his class in half an hour. It then clicks. He runs back to the kitchen, his shirt only half on his body. “It’s you!” He shouts, pointing at Jaehyun. “You’re the one sending flowers to Mr. Lee!” Jaehyun’s eyes enlarge, and he flushes. “No way, NO WAY! You’re SO cheesy.”

“HEY! You’re one to talk!”

Jeno hoots, finding it rich that his brother could do something so romantic and greasy. “They all think it’s from a secret admirer. His staff. But it’s just you!” He runs back to his room, not before sending a teasing grin Jaehyun’s way. Realising he has only 25 minutes to pack his bag and get to campus, the smile drops off his face as he packs his books and bolts out the door.

 

Jeno slogs out of his 3-hour lecture, kicking his legs to get the blood flowing again. He checks his phone, to see a new message from Renjun pop up.

_Good morning! =)_

Jeno notes the time it was sent and chuckles.

_You’re up early. It’s good afternoon now._

He’s about to close his phone, but the three fading dots appear at the corner of his screen. Stepping to the side, he waits for Renjun’s reply.

**Injunieee:**

_Gimme a break. You have NO IDEA_ _what time I got home last night._

_Why were you up so early anyways?_

**Jeno:**

_Class._

**Injunieee:**

_(_ _⊙__ _⊙)_

_ON A WEEKEND??? Damn what were u thinking???_

**Jeno:**

_I wasn’t._

**Injunieee:**

_(_ _ｏ・__ _・)_ _ノ_ _”(_ _ノ_ <_ _、)_

_Do u have anything now???_

**Jeno:**

_I have work at 2. Time to kill until then._

**Injunieee:**

_Gr8. Let’s go on that make-up date???_ _☆_ _～('_ _▽^_ _人)_

**Jeno:**

_Make-up date? Was last night supposed to be a date?_

**Injunieee:**

_(*/_ _▽＼*) Stoppp do u wanna go out for breakfast or not???_

_Lunch._

_Or just food._

**Jeno:**

_I’d love to go out for breakfastlunchfood. ;)_

**Injunieee:**

_(_ _￣_ _︿_ _￣)_

Jeno smiles to himself. They quickly set a time, allowing Renjun to shower, and decide to meet outside the campus, since Renjun lives close by. Jeno pockets his phone, heading to the library to waste time until Renjun is ready.

-

Renjun throws his phone aside and it hits the pillow with a soft thud. He leaps out of bed, jumping over Nala’s curled body and the pile of clothes from last night that didn’t make it to his chair. Dashing to the bathroom, he twists the door knob, and it doesn’t budge. He groans, rapping furiously against the door.

“What?!” Comes a shout from behind the door.

“Get out Chenle! I need to hurry!”

“Why?”

“I have to go somewhere! Now stop being annoying and open the damn door!”

Chenle opens the door slight ajar, and peeks his head out. “Are you going to see Jeno?”

Renjun groans. “I don’t have to tell you that.”

“Say yes and I’ll get out now.”

Renjun sighs with frustration. “Fine. Yes. Okay. Get OUT.”

Chenle sneers, closing the door, then reopening it to step out in his bathrobe. Renjun thanks him, then shuts the bathroom door behind him.

Ruffling his hair dry with the towel, Renjun heads to his room to pull on a pair of jeans and a light hoodie. He stuffs his work uniform into his backpack, so he could change afterwards for his afternoon shift. Renjun grabs his keys off stand, and before heading out, yells out a quick farewell without waiting for a response.

Briskly walking up to the campus, he checks the time on his phone, and is relieved to see he’s not late. By the time he arrives at the gates, Jeno’s already there, leaning against the wall, fixated on his phone. Renjun quietly slinks up to him and taps his shoulder.

“Hey.”

Jeno turns around, returning the smile. “Hey.”

Renjun takes the lead, taking him to Johnny’s café for lunch – since he knows his way around there anyways. They make small conversation on the way, mainly Jeno complaining about his chemistry class being too hard and too early, while Renjun talks to him about work and interning at the galleria. Arriving at the café, Renjun peeks over the counter to check who’s working. It’s Kun and Taeil, thankfully, meaning they won’t bother him and Jeno as the others would. They order some food, with Renjun overlooking Kun’s knowing glance, and settle down at a booth.

“Do you work here today?” Jeno asks from across the table.

“Yeah. At 2, actually.”

“Great. Works out for both of us then.”

Kun quickly arrives with the food, and their conversation is paused to satisfy their hunger. Jeno takes a big bite of his sandwich, getting mayo on his chin. He seems to not notice, though, because he goes on to tell Renjun about his cats.

“Oh. I have a cat too.” Renjun adds, eyes focused on the dribble of mayo stuck to his chin.

Jeno gasps, “no way.”

“Yeah. She’s a ragamuffin. Her name’s Nala.” Renjun frowns as the mayo dribbles further down his chin. He leans over to wipe it off, and Jeno stiffens when Renjun’s thumb strokes his skin.

“Mayo.” Renjun says, showing his thumb to Jeno before wiping it off on a tissue. He clears his throat to cut through the silence, and Jeno does the same, tearing his eyes away from Renjun to look down at his half-eaten sandwich. Renjun speaks up again, telling Jeno more about his cat, and the silence ebbs away. Their chatter is cut off again, when Jeno’s phone dings.

“Oh. Shit. I’m late for work.”

Renjun checks the time. So was he, and a good 15 minutes as well. He turns around to the counter, wondering why no one called for him. Johnny’s at the register, and when he sees Renjun looking his way, he gives him a thumbs-up. Renjun mouths _thanks_ , turning back as Jeno begins to clear his spot.

“Sorry. I have to go.” Jeno piles the rubbish onto his plate, preparing to pick it up as he leaves, but Renjun stops him.

“It’s fine. I’ll do it, it’s my shift anyways.”

Jeno gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks for today, by the way, I had fun.”

“Me too.”

Jeno stands rooted to his spot, beaming down at Renjun, until he is reminded of work again, by the sound of his phone. Jeno rushes out of the café and sprints down the street, turning back to wave at Renjun through the windows, and almost tripping over a jagged edge. Renjun heads to the staff room to get ready for his shift, sliding past Johnny.

“Thought we all owed you after the disaster that was last night.” He says, emerging at the door as Renjun ties the apron around his waist.

“Thanks.” Renjun says gratefully.

“So, how was it?”

Renjun bites his lip, thoughts flicking back to Jeno and his mayo dribble. “It was great. He’s really sweet, and has this nice smile that makes his whole face scrunch up. And he smiles a lot, so his face is almost always scrunched up.” He smiles at the thought, “he’s cute. Very.”

“Aww,” comes the sound from the kitchen. Renjun groans, as Chenle walks through the door, snickering at him, “that’s so cute. You like him so much it’s DISGUSTING.”

“No, I don’t. I like him a little bit. For now.”

Chenle wraps Renjun in a tight embrace, squeezing his arms tightly. “No. Don’t lie~ I can see it~ You like him a lot~”

Renjun tries to wriggle his way out of Chenle’s grip, flicking him on the forehead so he finally lets go. He pats his cheeks, trying to stop the blood from rushing to them and thereby save himself from Chenle’s teasing.

“Look at you, you look like a BEET!”

“SHUT UP – “

“CHENLE AND RENJUN, GET TO WORK!”

-

It’s been a week since Jeno had last seen Renjun. So, a week since their lunch date. Following the date, he’s been bombarded with assignments from all his classes, including a wretched group project for his chemistry class. Work wasn’t any better, with tons of orders flooding in as spring comes to a close. Not to say he hasn’t been in touch with Renjun, because he has, so much so that Jaehyun had to confiscate his phone during movie night because it kept going off. Jeno learns that Renjun is more playful than he lets on at first glance, often teasing Jeno for the way he punctuates his sentences even in texts, and for the way wraps his earphones around his ear when he wears them.

**_Jeno:_ **

_It’s the proper way, Injunie. It’s the safer way too._

**_Injunieee:_ **

_It’s the WEIRD way._

Renjun sends him pictures of Nala every day. Some of them of just the cat, some selfies with Renjun. Of course, Jeno saves each one. _For the cat._ And sometimes, Renjun will send videos of Chenle screaming his head off at the TV as he watches his shows, camera flipping around to show an annoyed Renjun rolling his eyes. He adds the message, _I hate him_ , to them, but Jeno knows better. Because when Chenle needs help with his homework, and Renjun is texting Jeno, he would always excuse himself to go help his roommate, even if they were in a heated debate as to which movie franchise is better. Jeno still stands by Harry Potter, but promises Renjun by the end of the night, that he’d give Pirates of the Caribbean a chance. Renjun makes it a date. 

Jeno trims the tulip stems, then threads them through a woven basket, copying Doyoung’s latest design. Donghyuck plucks the petals of the dead tulips, creating a red, orange, and yellow fire of petals on the bench. “Hyuck, he’s amazing. He likes cats, knows how to paint, chews with his mouth closed – “

“Like everyone else in the world – “

“ – Yeah but he chews _cutely,_ and, he’s watched all of _Archie’s Weird Mysteries._ Hyuck. He’s my soulmate.”

Donghyuck grimaces, throwing dead tulip bud at Jeno’s face. “Slow down. You just met him. You’ll creep him out if you go around spilling words like that.”

Mark comes in after finishing the last run of deliveries, slumping against Donghyuck.

“What’re we talking about?”

“Jeno’s in love with Renjun, you know, _the fairy_.”

“Oh. So, nothing new?”

The couple snicker and Jeno rolls his eyes, turning back to his work. His phone buzzes in his back pocket, and he moves away to check it.

**Renjun:**

_R u free tmrw?_

Jeno thinks. _Tomorrow. Sunday. No work._

**Jeno:**

_Perfectly free._

**Injunieee:**

_＼(_ _≧_ _▽≦)_ _／_

_Wanna go to the record store with me??? It’s 2 blocks away from my work._

**Jeno:**

_Sure. Sounds fun._

**Injunieee:**

_(* ^ ω ^)_

_Wanna meet me there??? Or I’ll wait by the café???_

**Jeno:**

_I’ll meet you there._

**Injunieee:**

_(b ᵔ_ _▽ᵔ)b_

_OK._

Jeno tucks his phone back into his pocket, walking back to the work bench.

“Was it your _soulmate?_ ” Donghyuck asks teasingly.

Jeno reaches over the bench and pinches Donghyuck’s nose. “Yes. Now go,” he shoos the two of them away, “I have work to do.”

-

Renjun types out an _OK_ as he enters the galleria, heading straight to the staff room. He enters the room to see Taeyong, draped over the table, wailing in distress. Jaemin gives him a screwed face, eyes darting between Renjun and Taeyong. Renjun stands at the door, stunned at the scene.

“I think Taeyong’s broken.” Jaemin mumbles quietly.

Taeyong wails again, voice muffled by the pressure of the table against his mouth. Renjun carefully steps closer to him, resting a hand on his back.

“Uhh, Taeyong? What’s wrong?”

“Jaehyun.”

“What happened to Jaehyun?”

“I saw him holding flowers,” he sniffs, “looking like he was going to give them to someone.”

Renjun and Jaemin share a look, knowing that they were both thinking about all the bouquets – seven – that Taeyong had received over the past month. Jaemin clasps his hand over his mouth, and Renjun brings a finger to his lips, gesturing for him to stay quiet. Renjun rubs Taeyong’s back soothingly, and asks, “since when have you liked him?”

“I don’t. I just. I don’t know.”

Renjun crouches down until he is eye level with Taeyong, “maybe he’s running a delivery? I mean, his brother does work at the florist. Maybe they were understaffed?”

Taeyong sits up, eyes shining, “maybe! I mean Jeno did a delivery once, right? It’s how you met him. But it’s not his actual job, right?”

“Right.”

“Right.” Taeyong echoes, regaining his composure instantly, smoothing down his shirt. “Okay kids let’s get back to work! We have some paintings to restore!” He booms, clapping his hands together, as he marches out of the room. Jaemin watches him go, then turns back to Renjun with a look of _what-the-fuck._

“We can’t tell him that maybe it’s Jaehyun who’s been sending the flowers.”

“Why not?” Jaemin hisses.

“Because,” Renjun pauses to sight the door. It’s clear. “Taeyong needs to sort out his feelings first. He hasn’t even realised that he likes him.”

Jaemin frowns, but eventually hums with agreement.

“Kids! Where are you? Sicheng and I can’t carry these paintings ourselves!”

“Coming Taeyong!” They both shout and share a look, before running out to help.

-

“I couldn’t do it.”

Jeno stops midway from stuffing his face with another handful of crisps. He turns to the front door, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the TV to tend to his distraught brother.

“What?”

Jaehyun throws the roses onto the couch, making Jeno flinch. “I couldn’t give them to him. I couldn’t confess.”

Jeno frowns, look at the heap of flowers beside him, petals floating to the carpet. “These took forever for us to grow, you know.”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun mumbles guiltily, “I’m just, so – UGH!” He vigorously rubs his hair, pacing around the living room. Jeno watches him, unsure of what to say. He licks the salt off his finger, picking up the flowers to place them on the coffee table.

“Do you want some?” Jeno asks, offering the bag of chips to his brother. Jaehyun stops, looks at the bag, then snatches it away from Jeno’s hands. Tipping the bag into his mouth, Jaehyun scoffs the packet down. Some of it lands on the floor, completely missing Jaehyun’s mouth, while some of it sticks to the side of his lips, eventually joining the others on the floor. Jeno grimaces. He’ll have to vacuum later. He supposes, Jaehyun needs it. Even if he was looking forward to finishing the packet himself, and even if he would’ve liked to walk across the room without getting greasy chip bits stuck to his feet.

“I’m gonna try again.” Jaehyun mutters to himself, balling up the empty packet, “I’m gonna buy more roses, and tomorrow, I’m gonna tell him I like him.”

“Wow.” Jeno remarks, “that was fast. Your mood did a complete 180 with an offering of chips. You’re welcome.”

Jaehyun nods at him, shooting him finger guns before retreating to his room. Jeno turns back to the TV to see the ending credits of the movie reeling in. He sighs, switching it off, deciding to turn in for the night.

-

Jeno pushes the door to the record store open. The bell chimes, and the smell of aged paper wafts into his nose. He steps inside, taking in the shelfs of old records, and the soft jazz playing, somewhere, at the back. He paces through the store, floorboards creaking under his feet, fingers skidding over the CDs and cassettes of timeless wonders; Elvis, Jackson 5, Journey, Madonna. He stops to pick up an old David Bowie CD, _Station to Station_ , when he hears his name being called. He turns around to see Renjun, standing further back, next to the shelves of vinyls.

“Hey.” Renjun says in a faint whisper.

“Hey.”

Renjun turns back to the vinyls, picking up a Chinese record, flipping it over to read the back. Jeno watches his eyes shine with curiosity, the characters and calligraphy reflecting in the orbs shining gold under the warm light. Renjun blinks, the shimmer in his eyes fading away, and he turns to Jeno.

“Sorry. You probably think this is boring.”

“No. Not at all.” Jeno assures him.

Renjun fiddles with the record, “I just wanted some company. I come here often, alone, and just listen to some records.”

“Well then, from now on, you don’t have to come alone anymore.”

Renjun looks up at Jeno, holding his gaze for a moment, before his eyes flicker down to his lips. He puts the record back as he chews on his bottom lip, contemplatively, then decides, _to hell with it_ , before leaning up to press his lips on Jeno’s.

Jeno blinks in surprise, and before he has time to react, Renjun’s pulling away, turning back to the shelves. “ _No_.” He breathes, almost inaudibly, but Renjun hears it. He turns back toward Jeno, just as Jeno grips his waist, lifting him up onto his toes for a better kiss. Slotting their lips together, Renjun throws his arms around Jeno’s neck. Pressing closer, Pushing deeper. They break apart after a moment, and Renjun rests his head in the crook of Jeno’s neck, breath tickling his skin.

“Oh.” Jeno says. He gently lets Renjun go to take out the single, bright-yellow buttercup from his breast pocket. Thankfully, it had somehow managed to retain its shape, despite the pressure of Renjun’s body against Jeno’s. He holds the flower out Renjun, “for you.”

Renjun accepts it with a smile, slipping the flower behind his left ear. “Thanks.”

“It means, that I think your charming, and beautiful, and I really, _really_ like you a lot.”

Renjun’s ears tinge red, and he smiles, “are you sure it’s not just for my cat?”

Jeno purses his lips, shrugging, “Nala’s a great bonus.”

Renjun breaks into a grin, laughing out loud, making Jeno’s heart leap. He grabs Jeno’s face, pulling him down to kiss his lips once more. Jeno thinks, he likes this. He likes this a lot.

 

Renjun excitedly scuttles over to the vinyl player in the corner, removing the jazz record and replacing it with _Sugar, Sugar_ by _The Archies._ Setting the vinyl to play, he spins around to grin at Jeno. The bubble-gum pop record starts to play, the music filling the small space.

_~Sugar,_

Renjun spins around, pointing at Jeno with his fingers. He smiles, and winks, and Jeno beams as Renjun begins to move to the music.

_~Ah, honey honey,_

Renjun bounces from feet to feet, clapping his hands at his sides. The bright buttercup petals flutter as it remains tucked behind his ear.

_~You are my candy girl,_

_~And you've got me wanting you._

He makes a heart with his hands and makes it beat, pushing it back and forth against his chest, towards Jeno. Laughing, Jeno lifts Renjun by the waist, and spins him around, making Renjun giggle softly into his ear. Setting him back down, they stay in an embrace. Renjun presses his ear to Jeno’s chest, tapping his finger on his shoulder to the beat of the music.

_~Honey, ah sugar sugar,_

Renjun hums along to the tune, as they sway together. Jeno’s arms around Renjun’s waist, and Renjun’s hands linked across Jeno’s back. Jeno closes his eyes, and softly sings to the song, feeling Renjun’s arms wrap tighter around his torso.

_~You are my candy girl,_

_~And you've got me wanting you._

-

Jaemin slaps Renjun’s arm when the latter walks into the galleria for his 4pm shift. After parting ways with Jeno at the record store, with Jeno kissing him goodbye, Renjun was feeling dazed and giddy. Until, well, Jaemin slapped his arm.

“Ow.” He whines, rubbing his arm.

“YOU MISSED EVERYTHING!”

“Why are you screaming?”

“BECAUSE YOU MISSED EVERYTHING!”

“What happened? Where’s Taeyong?”

Jaemin doesn’t answer him in words, but in a bloodcurdling scream. Sicheng runs out of the back room to check what was going on. Spotting Renjun, he rushes over.

“You missed everything!”

“Oh my god, I GET IT! What did I miss?” Renjun shouts, tired, and slightly irritated. Jaemin finally comes down, dragging Renjun to the office, pushing him into a chair.

“Taeyong, Sicheng, and I were out by the back moving the sculptures to the storage cabinet to make room for the new models – “ Jaemin starts, but it cut off by Sicheng’s excited words.

“ – and then we hear someone singing and it was really close so obviously me and Jaemin went to go check it out and Taeyong followed because he was curious and – “ Sicheng slaps his thighs repeatedly, allowing Jaemin to take over.

“ – and it was Jaehyun standing at the door holding a single rose and singing THE BEATLES – “

“ – _Got To Get You Into My Life – “_

“ – yes and Taeyong was just stunned into silence and Jaehyun finished the song and handed him the rose and confessed to him and we were just – “

“ – we were just standing there like WHAT THE FUCK and Taeyong hugged him and then they just _LEFT_ and OH MY GOD WE WERE LIKE WHAT. THE. FUCK.”

“BASICALLY!”

Renjun is finally able to give his neck a break from looking between the two, as they collapse onto the table, gulping for air. Renjun doesn’t know what to say. His mind is swimming with confusion, excitement, and also, _what-the-fuck_.

He clears his throat, and says the first thing that surfaces to mind, “guys, I kissed Jeno.”

Sicheng and Jaemin sit up to give Renjun a dumbfounded look. Renjun braces for the unified scream that’s about to come.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

-

Jeno look at his brother like he’s grown a second head, except, he hasn’t. He just, serenaded the guy he likes.

“Who _are_ you, and what have you _done_ to my sane, hero of an older brother I looked up to?”

“But I did it! We have a date on Tuesday, and he kissed my nose.” Jaehyun smiles, tapping the tip of his nose. Jeno stares at him, still recovering from shock.

“He likes you? Even after you sang to him, _The Beatles,_ out of NOWHERE?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do bud.”

“You didn’t need to do that! You could’ve just walked up to him, gave him the flower, and asked him out!”

“Yeah, but that wouldn’t have got me the kiss on the nose, now would it?” Jaehyun pats Jeno on the shoulder as he gets up from the couch, bounding for the kitchen. “Do you want a soda?” He asks, opening the fridge.

“I kissed Renjun today.” Jeno blurts, feeling reckless after hearing his brother’s anecdote. He hears the fridge slam shut, and the shuffle of shoes against tiles.

“What?” Jaehyun deadpans from the door.

“I kissed Renjun today,” Jeno repeats, “when we met up, at the record store, I kissed him.”

“My brother! Has found a lover!” Jaehyun shouts, tackling Jeno into the couch.

“Ew, don’t say it like that. It’s weird.” Jeno groans. Jaehyun ruffles his hair, stopping to press a kiss to his head. “Yuck!” Jeno shrieks.

Jaehyun pulls away laughing, “I’m so proud of you. You really seem to like this guy.”

Jeno presses his lips together and doesn’t reply, turning up the volume of the TV. Jaehyun strokes his hair back to shape, then goes back to the kitchen to get them both a soda. When he comes back, handing Jeno the can of solo, Jeno mumbles into the drink, “I really do.” Jaehyun smiles and messes his hair up again.

-

Summer sets in with full force. Blaring sun rays, scorching temperatures, and thick, suffocating waves of heat. The heat is so unbearable, that Doyoung has finally decided to remove the pathetic workroom ceiling fan, and replace it with an air conditioner. Jeno stands under the swinging vents, bathing in as much cool air as possible. His hair unsticks from his forehead, as he cools down. It’s been 2 weeks since Renjun and he have declared themselves to be a couple. Not literally, and to no one other than themselves, but they acknowledged it and somehow, everyone else did too. It was made _officially_ official, after Jeno’s mum had called him one day while Renjun was over, and demanded to talk to him. Mainly, she just cooed at him over the phone.

_(“Your mother’s nice.”_

_“She’s so embarrassing.”_

_“Don’t be mean, she’s sweet.”)_

Renjun comes over often, since Jaehyun is mostly away with Taeyong, or _at_ Taeyong’s. They’ll watch movies, or talk, and sometimes Renjun will read him a new book he’s into, or Jeno will teach him about flowers and their meanings. Most of the time, though, they end up making out on the couch or on Jeno’s bed. Jeno doesn’t mind. He thinks he can kiss Renjun forever. Renjun begs to differ, after Jeno had voiced his thought aloud, but had pulled him in for another kiss anyways.

_(“You’ll have to breathe sometime, Jeno. And your lips will get tired.”_

_“I’ll only breathe when I’m kissing you, and, how could you even think that? My lips will never get tired of kissing yours.”_

_“Oh, gosh, you’re awful.”)_

His life proceeds as usual, just with Renjun in it, and Jeno can’t understand how he ever lived before him. Like now, Jeno is clipping thorns off roses, as Renjun feeds him ice-cream that Donghyuck bought for them, legs dangling off the counter-top. Jeno picks up a smaller rose from the bundle, an outlier from all the long, large flowers, and pushes it behind Renjun’s ear. Renjun smiles and scoops some more chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

“Jaehyun is being exceptionally gross now that he’s dating Taeyong.” Jeno grumbles, recalling the events of last night, when he had walked into the kitchen for a glass of water to find his brother kissing the life out of Taeyong. Jeno had gone to sleep with a dry throat.

Renjun chuckles, “yeah. But Taeyong seems less stressed out now though. The other day, this woman came in asking to book our galleria for her wedding – “

“Who has a wedding at an art gallery?”

“Art junkies.” Renjun says, as if it’s obvious, “anyways, she asked if we could have some of her favourite pieces on display for her wedding, but some of them we’d already put away in storage. But, Taeyong said yes! I don’t think he realised that this means we have to undo all the work we’ve been doing for the past 2 weeks, but he said yes!”

Jeno gives a sympathetic pat on his thigh. Finishing with the flowers, he moves between Renjun’s legs to hug him, resting his head against the smaller boy’s chest. Renjun rubs his shoulders, pressing his fingers against the muscle, easing away the tension built up from working for 2 hours straight. Jeno hums in satisfaction, and Renjun kisses his hair. Lifting him down from the counter, Jeno guides Renjun to the greenhouse with him. Renjun’s been in here before, countless times when Jeno picks flowers for arrangements, or just sits amongst the rainbow of colours. Yet, every time, he awes in astonishment; eyes shimmering, reflecting the spectral of blues, purples, pinks, and yellows. Jeno used to look around like that too, except now, nothing compares to Renjun. Captivated by his surroundings, Renjun stumbles over a hose pipe, latching on to Jeno for support.

“Woah there, be careful.” He leans forward to kiss Renjun’s nose, then goes to turn on the taps. Renjun steps over the hose to smell the nearest flowers, geraniums, if he remembers correctly from an afternoon here with Jeno, mean folly or stupidity. He takes a whiff, sweet perfume filling his senses.

“RENJUN MOVE! THE SPRINKLER!”

Renjun jumps up, but it’s too late. The sprinklers go off and he’s sprayed with water. He screams, covering his eyes from the violent spray. Jeno runs back to the tap, twisting it close, and returning to see the damage. Renjun stands, drenched amongst the geraniums, and it’s all so ironic that Jeno bursts out in hysterics. Renjun gapes, shell-shocked. Jeno pulls him away from the flowers, stifling laughter as Renjun throws him an unimpressed glare.

“I can’t believe you _literally_ walked into stupidity.”

Renjun kicks his shin, making him howl in pain. “I hate you.”

Jeno hobbles on one foot, reaching for Renjun’s shoulder to balance himself, but gets his hand swatted away.

“No.” Renjun huffs. “You can fall.”

Jeno whines, “Injunie, I’m in pain.”

“I’M SOAKED!”

“You look fine.”

“That’s not the point! I don’t have anything to change into!”

Jeno moves Renjun’s wet bangs out of his eyes, and presses a kiss to his temple, between his brows, nose, then lips. “You can wear my clothes. I’ll just wear my uniform home today.” Taking Renjun’s smaller hand, he leads him to the locker room, Renjun’s shoes squelching as he stomps along.

Jeno places Renjun’s shoes on the greenhouse floor, directly under a spot where the sun is shining the strongest.

_They’ll be dry in no time now._

He turns around when he hears the clap of sandals against gravel. He looks up to see Renjun, trying to keep the shirt from slipping off his shoulders as he shuffles back in.

“Why is your shirt so big?” He complains, “it’s too big for even you!”

“It’s comfortable.” Jeno says, eyeing how adorable Renjun is wearing his clothes. Albeit, he looks like he’s wearing a sack, but, he makes the sack look cute. Jeno tells him so, and Renjun rolls his eyes.

“I had to pop more holes into your belt,” Renjun tells him, “to keep the pants from falling off.”

Jeno laughs, scooping Renjun into his arms. “You look so cute.”

Renjun buries his face into Jeno’s neck, cheeks warming, as he whines, “stop.”

“I’m serious.” Jeno asserts, swaying slowly, holding Renjun’s frame loosely. “I know I’m always trying to get you to take your clothes off, but I never want you to take these off –“ Renjun tears himself away, storming out of the greenhouse, “ – where are you going? Renjun? RENJUN!”

Jeno jogs after him, quickly catching up to lift Renjun off his feet and set him on a table. Cupping his face, Jeno peppers kisses all over his red cheeks, mumbling apologies between pecks and giggles. Renjun braces his hands around Jeno neck, giving him a proper, deeper kiss, pulling away when Donghyuck walks in shrieking.

“And you complain about me and Mark?! YOU TWO ARE VILE!”

-

Renjun clicks the door to his apartment shut, halting in his tracks when he sees Jaemin staring at him from the couch.

“What the fuck?” Jaemin blurts.

“Indeed.” Renjun replies, “what are you doing here?”

“What are you wearing?”

Renjun looks down at his – Jeno’s – clothes, then holds up the plastic bag of his wet ones, “I got wet. By a hose. I’m wearing Jeno’s.”

“Right.” Jaemin drawls, staring at Renjun’s appearance with a pinched expression, “Chenle let me in. I need to tell you about the bitchy-bride.”

Renjun drops the bags on the floor and sinks into the couch. Jaemin turns the volume of the TV down, shifting in his seat to face Renjun. “She came in today to _check up_ or whatever, and totally freaked when she saw we only hung 2 paintings. She started screaming that the wedding was in two weeks and that we needed to get a move on.”

Renjun frowns. “She’s the one who booked the place last minute. Besides, we need to get half the paintings out if we’re gonna move the ones from storage in.”

“Exactly! Taeyong looked like he was gonna cry. Or slit her throat. Or both!”

Renjun grimaces, “we’ll need more help if we’re going to get the place set up in time. Why did Taeyong agree to this again?”

“Because he’s an idiot, and because she’s willing to pay in like, gold bars or something, and we need the money to expand the galleria.” Renjun nods. He remembers Taeyong stressing over funding for an expansion so they could display more pieces. “Johnny offered to help.” Jaemin adds softly. “Along with the rest of his crew. And Jaehyun, _obviously_.” Renjun mentally thanks them. The café crew were too good for them sometimes. “Oh, and then she was howling at some florist on the phone, screaming that _she wouldn’t be dealing with them any longer_. Can you imagine? Being a bitter bitch to the people working for you, 2 weeks before your wedding?!”

“God.” Renjun sighs, worn out just from hearing Jaemin rant. “I need food, my head hurts now.”

“I brought pizza. Cold pizza now.” Jaemin says, pointing to the kitchen. Renjun leaps from his seat, bounding for the kitchen. “With extra pepperoni,” Jaemin adds with a shout, “just for you.”

“I love you!” Renjun says, sticking his head out. Jaemin winks, blowing him a kiss.

“I know. I’m amazing.”

-

Sweat beads gather on Jeno’s brows, as he furrows them in concentration. He scowls at the sketched bouquet on the page, then scrunches the paper into a ball, tossing it aside. He starts again, roughly sketching out another design. He wipes the sweat off his brows, grumbling that _the air conditioner is proving to be useless_. He leans back to look at the page, grouping together a bunch of flowers in his mind, picking and arranging them. The door to the workroom creaks open, revealing Renjun. Jeno unfurrows his brows.

“Hey.”

“Hey, am I bothering you?” Renjun asks softly, standing at the door.

“No, no trust me. I’m glad to see you.”

Renjun walks over to the bench, brandishing a brown bag in the air. “I got you a Bear Claw.”

Jeno grins, “Yes. I love you – ” He stills, trying to suck the words back in but they’ve already spilled from his lips. Renjun blankly stares, slowly blinking at him. “For the food. In a love-like way.” He laughs dryly, trying to wave off what he just said, “totally not in a love-love way because it’s, you know, too early, or whatever.” He grows quiet, averting his eyes away from Renjun.

Renjun chews on his lip, then steps closer to the counter to hand Jeno the pastry. “Or whatever.” He mumbles. He clears his throat and casts his eyes on the paper. “For the wedding?” Jeno nods, chewing through the pastry. He gets an almond flake stuck to his lip, and Renjun takes it off, putting the flake into his own mouth. “I’m sorry you guys got the bitchy-bride too.”

“Is that what we’re calling her?” Jeno asks, offering Renjun a bite. Renjun takes one, licking the glaze off his lips.

“Yeah well, that’s what Jaemin’s calling her.”

“She deserves it. She’s a menace.”

“A well-paying menace.”

“True. We only accepted because of the money anyways, and it’d be good rep for our store.” Renjun hums with understanding. “But she wants lavender roses in her bouquet, and then MORE for the décor!” Renjun blinks, not understanding what was wrong with lavender roses. Jeno seems to catch on and explains, “lavender roses are really rare Injunie. They’re beautiful, and she has spectacular taste, but we need to get the flowers shipped in. Hell. She wants _huge_ bouquets! We’re probably going to have to get most of the flowers shipped in because we don’t have enough!”

Renjun rubs his back soothingly, “I’m sorry. I wish I could help.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. I know she’s being a bitch to you guys too.”

“Yeah,” Renjun pauses to think, “tell you what, I’ll help you de-stress!” Jeno gives him a look to explain. “Come over to my place after work today, and you’ll see.” Jeno doesn’t get to ask what he was planning because Renjun is already skipping away. He watches him disappear through the door as it slowly shuts behind him. Jeno pushes the rest of the pastry into his mouth, turning back to the sketch. At least, he has something to look forward to now. He looks back to the greenhouse door, chewing his lip. Grabbing the trimmers off the counter, he heads into the glass house.

-

“You need to get out.”

Chenle looks up from his phone. “Why?”

Renjun kicks his shoes off, marching to the kitchen with bags of groceries. “Because Jeno’s coming over.”

Chenle grimaces, “got it. No more details please. I’ll leave.”

“Not now,” Renjun looks at the clock. It’s 6:30pm. “In an hour or so.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine. I’ll be over at Jisung’s so you two can be gross or whatever.”

“…thanks.”

Renjun turns his back to the door, scanning over the ingredients.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

-

Jeno hugs the pot to his chest as he waits for Renjun to open the door. He stands on the balls of his feet, trying to peer through the peep hole, setting his feet flat when he sees nothing. He knocks again. A few moments later, still nothing. Jeno starts to feel worried. He flips over the doormat, remembering Renjun once taking the key from underneath it when he forgot his, and unlocks the door. He’s hit with the pungent smell of smoke, making him cough and splutter. Immediately he sets the pot down and runs to the kitchen to see Renjun, jumping with a dish rag swinging in the air as he tries to prevent the smoke alarm from ringing. It doesn’t work, and the small machine goes off, blaring a piercing beep throughout the house and making them both wince.

“Renjun! What were you doing?”

Renjun finally notices him at the door and gives him a panicked look. “HELP ME TURN IT OFF!”

Jeno complies and grabs a chair from the table, hoisting himself up to turn the alarm off. The beeping stops. He looks down at Renjun, “what happened?”

“I burnt the sauce!” Renjun wails.

“For what?” Jeno steps down from the chair.

“The pasta! It looked easy so I thought I could do it but I turned the heat too high to make it cook faster and I went away for 2 SECONDS and came back to smoke and,” he breathes heavily, lifting the saucepan up vertically to showcase the burnt sauce stuck to the pan, “a _ruined_ pan.” He chokes out a sob, drooping in despair. Jeno removes the pan from his hands and gives him a hug.

“Were you cooking for me?”

“Yeah.” Renjun says in a small voice, then he coughs. Jeno moves away to crack open a window, and then all the windows in the apartment. He comes back to the kitchen to find Renjun sitting on the floor, head in his palms. Jeno scoops his small frame up, taking him to the couch.

“Hey. Don’t be embarrassed.” Renjun elicits a muffled groan. “Look, we can order pizza. It’s Italian, so your plan isn’t totally ruined.” Renjun takes his hands away from his face to kiss Jeno on the chin.

“Okay.”

Jeno smiles, then remembers the pot he abandoned by the door. “I got you something,” he says, going to pick up the pot of flowers.

Renjun gasps, “they’re so pretty.”

Jeno looks down at the flowers and agrees. “Yeah. They’re Cinderella stock. They bloom all year, and mean happiness and beauty, so I thought, they’d be perfect for you and your apartment.” He finally looks up to see Renjun gushing.

“They’re lovely.” He goes up to take the pot, hugging it to his chest, and leans up to kiss Jeno’s lips. “Thank you.” Jeno blushes slightly and looks away. “I’ll order the pizza. You, can put this in the balcony, and then go get Nala. She’s sleeping in my room.”

 

Renjun curls up against Jeno as the latter strokes a sleeping Nala on his lap. Sleepy and stuffed from the pizza, they decided to watch a movie that wouldn’t require much concentrating. Or, Renjun _insisted_ on watching Mulan and whined until Jeno agreed.

_Yo rocky, wake up!  You gotta go fetch Mulan._

Jeno watches Renjun’s lips move along to the movie.

_C'mon boy, go get her, go on,_

Jeno cocks an eyebrow, more interested in the way Renjun mouths along to the lines, then the movie itself.

_Go, The fate of the Fa Family rests in your claws._

Renjun whispers, almost inaudibly, along to the dialogue, mimicking the way the ancestors spoke. And then Mushu. Jeno can’t hold it in any longer.

“You know the lines of the film.”

Renjun cranes his neck and gives him a look that makes Jeno feel he’s the strange one. “You don’t?”

“ _No?_ ”

Renjun frowns, “you don’t have the whole movie memorised?”

“Who does?”

“Me!”

Jeno gapes, then huffs out a laugh, “only you Renjun. Only you.”

“Mulan is a cinematic masterpiece.”

Jeno shushes him, enclosing his palm over Renjun’s mouth before the latter can go off _again_ about the wonders of Mulan.

 

_~Let's get down to business,_

_~To defeat the Huns._

_~Did they send me daughters._

_~When I asked for sons?_

Renjun belts along with a thick voice, copying Li Shang’s moves. He pushes the coffee table aside to make more room for himself. Jeno watches with amusement and laughter bubbling in his throat.

“Jeno come on! Sing with me!” Renjun beckons him over, bouncing on the spot.

Jeno shakes his head, “you’re doing great by yourself.” Renjun whines, making Jeno chuckle. “I don’t even know the lyrics.”

Renjun makes a scandalised gasp, dramatically clutching his chest, “NO. You can’t be my boyfriend and not know _this_ song out of all the songs EVER.”

Jeno shrugs, teasing smile gracing his face, “guess we’ll have to break up now.”

Renjun sighs, playing along, “guess so. It was good while it lasted.”

Jeno sets Nala on the couch and crushes Renjun in a hug. He slips a hand under Renjun’s shirt, and tickles him, making him wriggle and laugh. He stops when Renjun pushes him away, then pulls him back in for a kiss. Renjun strokes his jaw, and whispers softly against his lips, “come on. I’ll teach you the song.”

Renjun rewinds the film back to the beginning of the song, and swings their linked arms around when it begins to play again, singing along with a deep voice.

Jeno laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’re such a weirdo.”

Renjun stops swaying to look at Jeno. The stress lines from earlier in the day had faded, only to be filled with lines of bliss. Renjun smiles, feeling triumphant, and mutters, “but you love me.”

Jeno stills for a moment, them hums, “I do.”

-

Renjun hangs the last wreath on the white wall, between an _Oscar Monet_ and a door frame. Stepping back, he admires the way the white and lavender roses thread together in the wreath, a seamless loop of _pure love_ to symbolise the ceremony. His heart swells with pride. Jeno’s stress and endless sketches have paid off, and the wreaths look amazing. He scans the room, watching as his friends finish off the last of the decorations before the ceremony starts at noon. Despite the rush, and with a lot of help, they managed to get the hall ready in time for the wedding, and surprisingly, the bride is pleased. So pleased, that she invited them all to stay for cake.

_“Good. It’s the least she can do for us after Doyoung nearly tore his hair out ordering the lavender roses, and Taeyong nearly passing out from the stress of setting up the paintings.”_

_“You just want cake, Jeno.”_

_“That too.”_

He blinks back to reality when Jaemin calls him to help unroll the silk cloth for the aisle. Chenle scatters white and lavender petals at the sides, as they stretch it out to the altar.

“WE’RE DONE! I SET THE LAST CENTERPIECE FOR THE TABLES! WE’RE DONE!” Taeyong yells, walking out of the adjacent hall and collapsing in Jaehyun’s arm. Outside, Renjun catches the _Blossoms_ van pull up with the standing flower bouquet to be placed beside the altar. As they unveil it from the car, Renjun takes a sharp breath at the sight. Pastel pink _camellias_ , pearly white _hydrangeas_ , soft purple _asters_ , pale _peonies_ , and _phlox_ , all on top of a white stand, draped with pink lace.

_It’s breathtaking._

Jeno holds the door open as Mark and Yuta carefully lift the bouquet in, with Doyoung’s continuous remarks to _be careful_ , _stay steady_ , and, _I slaved over this so don’t hurt it_ , streaming in from behind them. Taeyong guides them to where the bouquet is to be placed, and when the stand thuds against the floor, he hurrahs again.

“Now, we’re really done!”

A chorus of cheers go around the room in celebration of the nightmare week being over. Jeno slinks up to Renjun, and leans down to whisper in his ear, “well done.”

Renjun turns slightly and smiles, “I had help.”

“Still.” Jeno takes out a lavender rose from his back pocket and holds it in front of Renjun’s face. “I snuck one away for you, to say that, I love you, and you, _my fairy,_ have enchanted me.”

Renjun colours vividly, blush spreading to his ears. He takes the rose from Jeno’s fingers, cowering behind it despite its little-to-no shield. “You’re _awful_.”

“The worst. I know. Sorry. I look at you and can only think of greasy things to say.”

Renjun throws his arms around Jeno’s neck, mumbling a soft _I love you_ against his lips, before sealing them.

-

Jeno steps outside to get a breath of fresh air. The world outside of the galleria is still and calming. The sun, not so daring today, sits amongst the clouds and gently warms his skin. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs, then releases it. His nose tickles as the air rushes out. The door opens and for a second, the peace is disrupted by the sound of conversation breaking free from the confinement. Jeno doesn’t have to turn around. He knows who it is.

“Hey.” Renjun calls softly. Jeno promptly turns, and smiles at him, the lavender rose perched behind his ear.

“Hey.”

“Taking a breather?”

Jeno tenderly grasps Renjun’s fingers and pulls him into his arms. “Yeah.”

“Did you like the cake?”

Jeno scrunches his nose. “Too much fondant.” Renjun chuckles, then hums with agreement, nuzzling his nose against Jeno’s neck.

“I got you something.” Renjun says, “close your eyes.” Jeno does. He feels something glide behind his ear, and he smiles when petals brush against his skin. He opens his eyes.

“What is it?”

Renjun glances at his ear, then back into his eyes. “It’s a forget-me-not. Because I love you, a lot.” He takes Jeno’s fingers in his and starts to play with them.

“Did you pluck it from the centrepieces?”

Renjun stills, and softly whispers, “yes.”

Jeno giggles and embraces him, kissing his cheek as Renjun splays his hands across Jeno’s back, burying his face into his shoulder. Jeno sighs. He feels full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
